


Fire Breath

by KeyKnows



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su retorno al palacio es tan inusitado como glorioso, y trae consigo el recuerdo nítido de los días antes del exilio que, ciertamente, no son tan apacibles y magníficos como le gusta recordar.</p><p>Quizás no había sido tan malo pasar tanto tiempo alejado de casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Pareja: Ozai/Zuko
> 
> Advertencias: Underage, Incesto, lemon y temas adultos.

El retorno de la princesa Azula y el príncipe Zuko es anunciado con estrepito a todo el reino, y la Nación del Fuego aclama furiosa el regreso de sus príncipes: Uno reafirmando su gloria, el otro recuperándola del abismo.

Mientras el pueblo grita y se convulsiona en la alegría de tenerlos de vuelta, de saber al Avatar muerto y de la guerra casi ganada, Zuko siente la necesidad de respirar hondo, cerrar los ojos y alejarse del palco desde el que puede ver a su gente. Se recuerda que debe guardar la compostura, que no está más en un mal oliente navío o en Ba Sing Se donde no era nadie. Se recuerda que es de nuevo un príncipe y legitimo heredero al trono de su nación, se recuerda que no es más un derecho de nacimiento sino algo que se ha ganado y que merece.

O espera habérselo ganado realmente, teme que Azula no diga la verdad al decir que su padre lo recibirá con los brazos abierto.

[ _Azula siempre miente_ ]

Y entonces las ovaciones y los gritos y el sonido de su nombre y el de su hermana en coro, queda opacado por aquel pensamiento. Sobre su padre.

El Señor del fuego Ozai, recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos…

Otra vez quiere cerrar los ojos e inhalar todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitan, mas no lo hace y se recuerda que, cuando se es un miembro de la realeza, las apariencias los son todo.

Así que acepta con cortesía los halagos, acepta las palabras de Mai, y acepta las felicitaciones y las hipocresías de los miembros de la corte que dicen siempre haber creído en él.

Tiene también el impulso de incinerarlos, pero por supuesto, sólo acepta y agradece sus palabras con un movimiento suave de su cabeza y sigue caminando hacia la sala donde su padre lo espera para verlo.

Mientras camina por los pasillos del palacio que lo llevaran ante la presencia del Señor del fuego, no puede evitar embriagarse con los recuerdos que el sólo pisar la alfombra color vino le traen.

Se siente como un niño de nuevo, tiempo antes de que su imprudente lengua le concediera la cicatriz en el rostro y un agradable exilio de tres años. Se siente pequeño en el medio de los imponentes pilares que guían a la entrada           de la sala real, y la atmosfera caliente y pesada provocada por los colores rojos oscuros y las antorchas hace que se sienta mareado.

Respira hondo ahora que puede, pues está solo. No se había percatado de ellos antes, no hay ningún guardia en el lugar, ni frente a las puertas de la sala como siempre se supone que deben de estar.

Sabe lo que significa. O recuerda lo que significa y se pregunta si será lo mismo ahora, si su ausencia es un aviso de lo que acontecerá dentro de la sala.

Sus pasos no suenan sobre la alfombra.

_Sus pasos no suenan sobre la alfombra. Sus pasos son débiles e inseguros y se pregunta qué habrá hecho mal esta vez, o qué dijo Azula que hizo mal._

_No sabe por qué su padre lo ha llamado, y ciertamente no tiene muchas ganas de averiguarlo. Se hace a la idea de que no debe ser nada bueno, porque a él siempre lo llaman para reprenderlo: por cosas que dijo, por cosas que hizo o por cosas que no hizo, o cosas que Azula dijo que dijo, que Azula dijo que hizo o que Azula dijo que no hizo._

_Está pensando en lo mucho que odia a su hermana cuando llega a la puerta y alza el rostro para pedir permiso a los guardias de entrar, pero se encuentra con la sorpresa de que no hay guardias. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos de odio y temor que no había notado lo solitario que estaba todo._

_Mira alrededor, esperando hallar a alguien además de él, pero no hay ningún guardia a la vista, y él no entiende por qué no lo hay si se supone que siempre deben estar ahí para cuidar de su gobernante._

_Arruga la nariz en un gesto de desagrado y piensa en  que le dirá a su padre al respecto de sus inútiles guardias._

_Abre la puerta y se introduce en la habitación._

 

Abre la puerta con respetosa lentitud y se introduce a la sala. Estás más oscura de lo normal porque las antorchas de las paredes y los pilares están apagadas, y las llamas que el Señor del fuego alza a su alrededor son más pequeñas que de costumbre. También sabe qué significa o recuerda qué significaba.

Sus pasos aquí resuenan sobre el piso de azulejo negro que refleja la luz del fuego al otro lado de la habitación. De nuevo quiere respirar hondo  y cerrar los ojos, pero no lo hace y se dirige con paso decidido, mas no soberbio, hasta su padre.

Una vez frente a él se pone de rodillas y hace una reverencia.

—Padre —saluda.

El Señor del fuego camina en rededor suyo y le habla acerca de lo _orgulloso_ que está de él. De lo mucho que ha demostrado con sus acciones en Ba Sing Se, de lo bien que ha recobrado su honor, al matar al Avatar.

Zuko escucha con la expresión en blanco, y apenas y se tensa cuando su padre le felicita por un asesinato que él no cometió, y que puede no ser cierto.

Tiene la impresión de que su padre espera que diga algo, porque se queda callado enfrente de él y Zuko está inseguro sobre si mirarle o no a la cara.

—Gracias, padre —se limita a decir porque no sabe qué otra cosa podría decir, y sabe que debe ser cuidadoso con sus palabras.

Ozai da una exhalación, como un suspiro y aunque no sabe si debe, si puede — _si se atreve_ —, Zuko alza la cara y mira el rostro de su padre.

—Bienvenido a casa, Zuko —dice el Señor del fuego con voz calma y solemne.

Y Zuko se siente estúpido por un momento, por saber que esas simples palabras son todo por lo que ha luchado durante tres largos años de exilio, y no está sonriendo como un idiota porque debe guardar la compostura.

Ve la mirada de Ozai, que es tranquila, suave y no sabe si hay amor en ella, pero mierda, le mira como siempre quiso que le mirara.

No puede decir que ha peleado tres años por este momento, porque de cierto modo se siente como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida.

O casi toda. Porque la mirada resulta dolorosamente familiar.

Los recuerdos fluyen otra vez. Llegan a él impetuosos, como una ráfaga de viento o el calor de las llamas que se reflejan en el piso.

Entonces el Señor del fuego Ozai se arrodilla frente a él y coloca una mano sobre su hombre y lo atrae hacia él.

Y el recuerdo se transforma en realidad.

 

  

_La sala está más oscura que de costumbre, las antorchas están apagadas y las flamas alrededor del Señor del fuego son más pequeñas de lo normal, por una razón que él desconoce._

_Tiene miedo, dios, siente que se va a deshacer a cada paso que da mientras avanza hasta la parte superior de la sala. Se hinca y hace una reverencia ante su padre, que se mantiene casi invisible entre el fuego._

_—¿Para qué me llamabas, padre? —pregunta directamente, porque tiene miedo, pero es un niño y los niños suelen ir directo al grano, y a demás él no sabe aún las consecuencias que una palabra fuera de lugar podría provocar._

_Ozai se levanta de su sitio, atraviesa el fuego ileso y con elegancia. Camina hasta quedar delante de su hijo y a contrario del pronóstico que Zuko tenía en mente, el Señor del fuego se sienta delante de él y le mira por muy largo rato._

_Zuko está incomodo y aunque intenta quedarse quieto se remueve de vez en cuando. A su padre no parece importarle, ni que esté incomodo ni que lo demuestre._

_—Hay que algo que necesito que hagas, príncipe Zuko —dice Ozai con voz ligeramente trémula y Zuko no puede evitar pensar en que algo terrible ha ocurrido, porque la voz del Señor del fuego no puede, simplemente no, mostrarse insegura._

_Teme preguntar, sin embargo, y su padre vuelve a guardar silencio por lo que a él le parece una eternidad. Pero entonces Ozai habla de nuevo:_

_—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte. Es algo que sólo tú puedes hacer —su voz es firme otra vez._

_Vuelve a haber silencio, y los ojos de Zuko se abren con sorpresa y no le importa mostrarse ansioso porque ¿Ha oído bien? ¿Su padre lo necesita? ¿A él y sólo a él?_

_—¿Qué es, padre? —y no puede esconder que está emocionado, con su voz ansiosa y las manos sobre sus muslos apretando la tela de su pantalón— ¿Cómo puedo servirte?_

_Zuko no sabe qué hacer cuando ve una sonrisa fugaz aparecer en el rostro de su padre. Siente que quiere saltar y gritar y que puede aceptar lo que sea que le digan que haga._

_—Es algo sumamente importante —explica Ozai serio y con serenidad—, y que debe permanecer como un secreto, entre tú y yo ¿Entiendes?_

_No sabe qué decir, así que asiente con la cabeza repetidas veces, y ve de nuevo esa sombra de sonrisa en los labios de su padre que sabe a victoria ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin hay algo que sólo él puede hacer! ¡No habrá comparaciones con Azula! ¡Son sólo su padre y él! Su padre, su aprobación y él._

_Entonces el Señor del fuego Ozai coloca una mano sobre su hombro y lo atrae hacia él._

 

Zuko no rechaza el beso.

_[no puede no puede llevarla la contra a su padre, mucho menos ahora]_

En cierto modo se pregunta _si quiere_ rechazarlo, pero no gasta mucho tiempo en preguntarse si debe o no alejarse de Ozai, porque _él sabía_ en que se estaba metiendo en cuanto el pasillo vacio lo recibió camino ahí.

Abre la boca para dejar que su padre introduzca su lengua en ella, gime cuando Ozai toma su nuca y su espalda baja para atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo, y sin que se dé cuenta sus propias manos viajan hacia los hombros del otro y se aferran a la fina tela de su atuendo.

Se resiste a gimotear cuando su padre rompe el beso y se detiene para mirarlo. La mitad de su rostro que no está marcada por la cicatriz resplandece en rojo, y sus ojos dorados lucen confundidos, como mareados por lo que acaba de experimentar.

El Señor del fuego le mira por un momento, y contempla con muda fascinación las finas facciones de su hijo. Zuko ve como los ojos de su padre se detienen en su cicatriz, y piensa que tal vez se esté arrepintiendo por marcarlo de ese modo: Siempre le dijo que crecería para ser un joven apuesto, y él mismo le arrebató esa posibilidad.

 

_Zuko no rechaza el beso._ No puede _. No puede porque si esto, sea lo que sea, es lo que su padre dice que puede hacer sólo él, entonces él lo hará, si esto es lo que su padre quiere, si así va aganarse todo el cariño que no tiene entonces está bien._

 _Está bien aunque se sienta extraño, aunque sea incomodo, aunque sepa que_ está mal _._

_Tampoco responde el beso porque no sabe cómo, y deja a su padre hacer mientras hace que el espacio entre sus cuerpos no exista._

_Abre la boca porque tiene ganas de decir o hacer algo, sin saber qué podría ser. Pero lo que sea que quería decir es acallado cuando Ozai mete su lengua a su boca y profundiza el beso._

_Zuko gime al sentirlo y un gesto en su padre, no sabe qué con precisión, le indica que esto le complace. Lo hace de nuevo cuando Ozai se aleja de él y mira las finas y enrojecidas facciones de su hijo._

_Le dice que crecerá para ser un joven apuesto._

 

 

Su padre hace que se acueste sobre la fría y negra baldosa del piso, y Zuko deja escapar gemidos cuando Ozai besa su cuello, lame y muerde su cuello, hasta que baja la suficiente como para que su ropa estorbe.

El Señor del fuego intenta deshacer los nudos de su ropa, pero ahora está ansioso y sus manos parecen torpes. Suelta un gruñido y quema la ropa con calor que hace emanar de sus manos y lo apaga antes de que puede mancillar (más) la piel de Zuko.

Zuko está respirando violentamente, demasiado a comparación de hacia unos momentos. Es el fuego, fuego que no es suyo y que él no puede controlar lo que lo ha asustado de pronto y tiene una razón válida, cree él, para tenerle miedo al fuego de Ozai. De todos modos desharía no sentir ese miedo, sobre todo porque si Ozai se da cuenta podría usarlo en su contra.

Está confundido: Se deja tocar, se deja besar, se deja desnudar, pero en el fondo está a la defensiva, alerta ante cualquier amenaza.

Quizás el exilio lo ha hecho paranoico. Pero sabe que no es eso, sabe que tiene motivos para tener miedo, para estar alerta.

Sabe que no debería permitir esto. Y se siente patético y sucio y pequeño cuando no hace nada por detener a su padre, cuando deja que como su pecho a besos, cuando _gime para él_ con cada roce aunque no haya sido especialmente placentero.

_[gime para él porque sabe que le complace, lo aprendió hace tiempo]_

Ozai se deshace también de su pantalón y ahora está desnudo entre el frío suelo y el caliente cuerpo de su padre, que no se ha tomado la molestia de deshacer sus propias ropas. Pero a él incluso le despeina, deja que su cabello caiga sobre su frente y arroja a un lado la pequeña peineta que sólo se permite usar a un príncipe.

Y le despoja de todo lo que es, de todo por lo que ha luchado con esas simples acciones.

Zuko no es más un niño. Tampoco cree que sea un hombre, pero en definitiva no es un niño y ahora entiende muchas cosas más, mucho mejor de lo que hacía unos años.

 _Le destierra_ de nuevo con sus besos ansiosos, su mirada deseosa y sus manos insaciables.

Aun así _no puede_ hacer nada. 

_Su padre lo ha acostado sobre los fríos azulejos del suelo y le ha quitado la ropa. Toda. Zuko está imposiblemente nervioso y tiene miedo, porque en los ojos de su padre ve_ hambre _, y tiene la impresión de que él es el plato principal._

 _Gime, gimotea y se retuerce a cada caricia y beso que le es concedido, no sabe si le gustan o detesta todas estas sensaciones nuevas y extrañas. Pero su padre le susurra lo_ mucho que lo quiere _, así que se deja hacer y decide que le gusta lo que está sintiendo._

[lo mucho que le desea, pero él no entiende de deseo, así que piensa en amor]

_Decide que si a su padre le gusta esto, entonces a él también._

_Pero se lo piensa de nuevo cuando Ozai acaricia su miembro, y Zuko se siente violentado con eso, porque no debería tocarlo ahí, pero en primer lugar no debería hacer nada de esto, no debería besarlo en los labios y el cuello y no debería aprisionarlo desnudo contra el piso._

_Pero sólo él puede hacer esto, dijo su padre, sólo él puede hacer esto y si sólo él puede hacerlo él lo hará._

_Arquea la espalda cuando el movimiento sobre su pene resulta placentero. Ozai sonríe._

 

 

El señor del fuego está acariciando su miembro, haciendo que Zuko arquee la espalda y gimotee por lo bien que se siente.

Zuko nunca ha sido aficionada a la autocomplacencia y estaba demasiado ocupado en su exilio como para pensar en conseguir novia así que lleva mucho, mucho tiempo sin sentir la deliciosa calidez de una mano alrededor de su pene.

Y a demás su padre sabe cómo tocarlo, qué hacer si quiere que Zuko muerda sus labios para no gritar, qué hacer para que gimotee bajito y lo mire con ojos llorosos, qué hacer para que diga su nombre, o en su defecto qué hacer para que le llame…

—Padre… —dice Zuko en el medio del placer que le carcome.

Suena deliciosamente pecaminoso. Zuko sabe que de entre todos los sonidos que podría hacer, de entre todas las cosas que podría decir, es ésta la que más le complace a Ozai.

Descubrir esto no había sido malo, recuerda, porque tenía algo a su favor. Pero saberlo ahora, saberlo y usarlo ahora es sólo… degenerado.

Lo dice de nuevo cuando su padre hace otro particular movimiento en la punta de su pene, y entonces sus labios son atrapados en un beso furioso.

Lo sigue diciendo contra la boca de Ozai, porque mierda, su padre sabe lo que está haciendo.

 

 

_—¡Padre! —grita Zuko cuando hay una explosión dentro de su vientre y que se desperdiga en forma de espeso liquido blanco sobre la mano de Ozai— Padre... —repite._

_Y está un poco preocupado de que su padre se moleste porque ha ensuciado su mano y ropa. Pero Ozai sólo le mira terriblemente satisfecho, y acerca su mano al rostro de Zuko._

_—Lámelo._

_No sabe qué le es ofrecido, de igual modo abre la boca y saca la lengua._

 

 

Zuko está lamiendo la mano de Ozai en la que hace poco derramó su semen. El Señor del fuego parece realmente entretenido mientras lo ve hacerlo.

Zuko lame en silencio. No lo demuestra pero tiene ganas de vomitar. No es en sí porque está comiendo su propio semen —lo ha hecho antes y nunca le ha importado mucho—, sino más bien por el cuadro que está representado.

Con el placer desapareciendo poco a poco de su mente puede pensar un poco. Vuelve a sentirse patético y se pregunta qué le impide detener todo eso.

Tiene miedo, concluye. Le tema a  la furia de Ozai y a su fuego, pero cuando lo piensa un poco cree que podría con eso. A lo que más le teme es a su rechazo.

Después de todo lo que ha hecho, después de todo lo que está haciendo para ganarse un lugar de vuelta en casa, para tener el completo derecho de llamarse príncipe y heredero de la Nación del fuego. Después de todo eso no sabe si podría soportar que su padre le diera la espalda de nuevo.

Casi quiere reírse al darse cuenta de ello.

—Date la vuelta —ordena Ozai.

Zuko lo hace consiste de lo que sigue.

Se pone en cuatro sobre el piso con las piernas separadas y el sudoroso rostro contra los azulejos. Su padre comienza a prepararlo con sus dedos, el tacto es intrusivo más no doloroso o especialmente incomodo, porque Ozai sabe qué hacer.

De todos modos siente ganas de llorar.

No es un hombre todavía, lo sabe, pero tampoco es un niño. Y sabe más cosas, y ha visto cosas y entiende cosas.

De nuevo se siente pequeño.

Nunca debió dejar que esto pasara. Nunca debió dejar que su padre lo tomara cuando le placiera. Nunca debió acostumbrarse a su tacto.

Ozai está dentro de él y se mueve a un ritmo familiar que no le cuesta trabajo seguir. Zuko mueve sus caderas, y grita “padre” cada vez que una estocada resulta especialmente placentera, lo que se traduce en la mayoría de las veces porque Ozai conoce tan bien su cuerpo…

Y sobre todo, nunca debió aprender a disfrutarlo. Zuko está duro de nuevo y no puede decir que esto, el mero acto físico, no le gusta, porque le gusta, le complace tener el miembro de su padre en su interior, le gusta oír como susurra su nombre y le gusta que tome su cabello y hale de él.

Se siente pequeño, más no lo es. No está llorando porque sabe que cualquier muestra de insatisfacción de su parte será terriblemente reprendida, pero tiene muchas ganas de hacerlo porque entiende cómo es que terminó ahí.

Cuando era niño buscaba la atención y el amor de su padre, su aprobación y encanto así como Azula lo tenía. E hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para ganarlo, y al final resulto que lo único que tenía que hacer era dejar que lo tocaran y abrirse de piernas.

Y aún así no obtuvo nada de lo que quería.

Zuko termina de nuevo y su semen mancha el pulcro piso negro. Ozai no tarda en terminar también, y cuando lo hace otro recuerdo nítido viene a la mente de Zuko.

La primera vez que todo esto ocurrió…él había estado tan feliz.

Siente asco de sí mismo.

Logra ponerse boca arriba y mira a su padre, y el Señor del fuego Ozai lo mira como hace un rato. Sus ojos se dirigen a él de forma tranquila y suave, y no sabe si hay amor en ellos, pero sabe que, si lo quisiera aunque fuera un poco, jamás le habría hecho esto.

Lo sabe. Y no distingue qué es en realidad lo que deambula en su mirada, pero también sabe que es lo único que ha buscado todo este tiempo, que es lo único que conseguirá y que no puede salir de esto.

 

 

_Le duele todo. Le duelen partes de su cuerpo que no sabía que le podían doler. Tiene ganas de llorar porque no sabe qué ha pasado, no sabe si estuvo bien que le gustara cuando sabe que no debió haber ocurrido en primer lugar._

_Pero el Señor del fuego Ozai lo mira de forma tranquila y suave, y no sabe si hay amor en su mirada, pero se parecen bastante a la que le dirige Azula, así que la acepta y decide que, si esto es lo que tiene que hacer para obtenerla, lo hará._

Y lo hizo.

**Author's Note:**

> Todo es culpa de Deii, todo es culpa tuya mujer, mira lo que me haces escribir ¡¿Estás contenta?! ¡¿Lo estás?! ;3;
> 
> Lo intenté, creo que me quedo bastante OOC, no sé. 
> 
> Ojala lo hayan disfrutado, se aprecian sus comentarios :3
> 
> (titulo poco relacionado FTW!)
> 
> Pd. Deii, el Timmy/Nega-Timmy aun está en proceso, pero va bien xD


End file.
